Enslavement
by Calamity Jayne
Summary: The Negaverse attacked before Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity could meet. The Queen was unable to prevent the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Now the Prince and the Princess will meet while imprisoned under Queen Beryl.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Prelude  
  
The Moon Kingdom, once powerful and enriched with magic now laid in ruin. Only the dry wind blew across charred rocks and the once beautiful buildings now laid broken and wasted, attesting to the battle that was waged on this land. The carved arches that stood majestically tall, the gleaming pillars with elaborately carved cornices littered all the ground smashed and tragic.  
  
The beautiful and once believed to be all power Queen Serenity had disappeared, dying and fading into a sparkling cloud of moon dust. She was the last to stand, defending her Moon with every last bit of her will, but no one had been there to witness her final stand or her death.  
  
The attack had come suddenly and as usual with things of this nature, with almost no warning. The dark spots of the sun had troubled Queen Serenity with its ominous growth, but it wasn't until it was almost too late that she felt the darkness spring upon the Earth and poison the minds of those who inhabited it. The darkness whispered of the threat of the Moon's people. It played upon the existing jealousy of the people of Earth for the longevity of life that those of the Moon possessed. The darkness promised and enticed Earth's people to take this longevity and power for their own and with these whispered promises, the Moon fell to the onslaught of the Negaverse with its legions of demons and the blood lust of the people of Earth. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Bring him in; I would like to see this bold prince of Earth, Jadeite." The woman issued the command with a careless wave while atop her opulent throne. She lounged there content and exuding a lazy sexuality. Her figure flashed with a harsh sensuality with high breasts hugged in a strapless gown that seemed to have been just poured onto her figure from the breast downward making it a second skin. Her skin like all those tainted by the Negaforce had a purple-grey tinge. A jewel encrusted diadem encircled a high forehead and a mass of rippling red hair framed a beautiful face with sharp all seeing eyes that promised pleasure and pain. As Queen of the Negaverse, her command extended to the entire solar system now that the Moon Kingdom was crushed by the power she had harnessed from the people of earth and from the dark power of the Negaforce.  
  
Jadeite bowed and gave the signal for the prisoner to be led in. Prince Endymion, prince of Earth and Illysion was unceremoniously dragged into the Queen Beryl's presence. It took four men to achieve this, even though the Prince was restrained with chains and had been imprisoned for days without food.  
  
His eyes surveyed the dark throne room with contempt. For all of its high ceilings and breadth of space, the dark distorted mass of colours on the walls made the room a stifling place. Those midnight blue eyes marked the Queen with the same contempt, unyielding in its scorn.  
  
Queen Beryl's slanted eyes appraised the struggling prince with an appreciative eye. Her lazy gaze swept over sleek and at the moment, strained muscles that showed between a torn shirt. Black fitted pants molded his legs that had the same lean muscle tone as the rest of his body. His hair was rumpled and stood in windswept disarray, shading his forehead and his eyes that despite this cover still blazed out at her with all his passionate anger. He was a fine specimen of a man. She chuckled at her own trite observation.  
  
She rose from her throne and gracefully glided just in front of Endymion. "Beautiful Prince, your people have happily joined the Negaverse, your own generals have proclaimed the wisdom of this profitable alliance and yet you still resist," she cajoled with a siren's voice, her hand brushing across his left cheek.  
  
Endymion jerked from her touch and shifted his intense glare to Jadeite. Betrayer, the look accused, but Jadeite continued to look towards the Queen. Endymion returned his glare to Beryl.  
  
"I will not be a part of your doings witch, my people have been foolishly seduced, but I will not be so easily led and I will set them all free from your spell," the promise uttered in a growl.  
  
Beryl threw back her hair as she laughed with delight. This beautiful prince was under her power, it was too wonderful. She will enjoy this. And she must have him.  
  
"Seduced? And you cannot be dear Prince? Oh but do not be so sure of yourself. You are a man and by nature easily seduced. Do not claim a power that you do not hold. I know of many ways of seducing a man and how to make him beg for it." She laughed again.  
  
"Take him away," she waved her command casually to the Jadeite and the guards. Turning from them she returned to her throne to think. The strong-willed prince could be a great challenge. She will consult with the great Negaforce for guidance and more power. It might be necessary when dealing with the prince of Earth.  
  
***  
  
Endymion flexed and stretched his arms to relieve the tension he felt from the guards jerking his chains. The chains still bound his arms, legs and around his neck, each then attaching to ornate chain holders on the back wall. They were long enough allowing him to move around the room dragging them. He surveyed his prison. It was not like the bare, dark one he had previously been kept it. This one was not like any kind of prison he had ever seen. The room was draped with heavy burgundy velvet from the coverlet on the bed, to the canopy top which seemed to merge with the wall hangings of the same fabric. The chest at the foot of the bed and the two large armchairs were upholstered in the same colour velvet. A few lighting orbs casted a dim light over the windowless room and a large oak armoire stood to the left of the bed. It almost looked like a normal room except for the chain holders that decorated the walls in a few strategic places.  
  
Endymion gave his chains a good tug testing the chain holders on the wall. Solid. What did he expect? He walked over to the armoire and opened it, hoping to find something, anything that might help him out of these chains. The sound of metal on stone as his chains dragged on the uncarpeted parts of the floor made him grit his teeth in anger as the reality of his situation once again hit him. He had to find a way out at all costs.  
  
He thought back to the events of the last few days that had happened so fast it was still a blur to him. His people had been restless for some time as rumors of the power of the Moon Kingdom had spread throughout his lands. He himself had felt a ripple of unease to find out that such a powerful kingdom looked down upon them in the heavens. To have such powerful beings possibly judging him and his people had raised his apprehensions, but he had been determined not to let a few rumors reduce his existence to fears of the unknown. As long as they left his people alone, then he would concentrate on the other duties he already had as Prince of Earth.  
  
But it was not to be left alone as more and more people questioned the intentions of the Moon people. Matters became worst when people started reporting sightings of strange, beautiful beings appearing suddenly on Earth. Beautiful women would suddenly materialize in the forests and then vanish just as quickly when the villagers tried to pursue them. The villagers were sure they were the Moon people here to spy on them, or laugh at them.  
  
Endymion had to listen to countless villagers and members of his court tell him about the mysterious women that were appearing, and how they possessed the power to appear and disappear in a moment. This was just a small amount of power of the Moon they said. They lived a life that was almost as long as eternity whispered the people. Their military power was so great that the people of Earth must be prepared to defend themselves from the Moon.  
  
Endymion had done the best he could to quell these dangerous whispering and fears, but his efforts could not stem the tidal wave of fear building up. Even his closest generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite began to question him, at why he was not preparing to defend against the threat of the Moon.  
  
It was then that this strange Queen Beryl appeared amongst his people feeding their fears and bringing it to the feverish pitch that led his people to launch a full attack on the Moon. She had approached him with offers of limitless power and the spoils from the Moon with her at his side as his Queen if he joined her. He had coldly rejected her ordering her from his court. His generals already loosing faith in him were seduced into following this false Queen and in a desperate and powerful battle, the Moon was destroyed, its people slaughtered but fighting to the bitter end with powers that he had never seen. Controlling the very elements, they had defended their Moon with all their might, but their few numbers could not defend against the multitude of war driven people from the Earth. Queen Beryl had also imbued his people with an aura that took away their fear of death. It made them fight like savages.  
  
Endymion battled his own people that day, as they ruthlessly tried to kill anyone in their way, even him. The bloodlust in their eyes blinded them to everything despite their allegiance to him. He had desperately wanted to do something to stop the madness, he had even reached the beautiful ruler of the Moon, had seen the truth in her eyes which told him it was too late.  
  
Then he was engaged in battle by creatures of sheer evil, demons that obeyed Beryl. She stood amidst the battle looking at him and offering him the chance to join her again. He responded by slaying one of her demons. He had slain two maybe three more before a powerful blast by Beryl herself slammed into him and then there was just darkness.  
  
Endymion shook himself out of his reverie. Pulling the armoire doors opened, he rummaged around in it but found nothing but a few tunics which looked, from their size, like they were intended for him. They were also designed so that he could slip them on despite wearing chains. He shut the armoire doors in disgust.  
  
The only other thing in the room was the bed and a small vanity table with a pitcher of water and a large bowl for him to wash his hands. He went to the pitcher of water and poured it into the bowl. Cupping the water in his hands, he washed his face and raked his wet fingers through his hair pushing the front locks away from his forehead. He surveyed the room again and then plopped down on one of the large chairs. As much as it pained him, he could do nothing but wait to see what Beryl had planned for him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Princess Serenity stared at her image looking back at her in the mirror. Those eyes held unspeakable weariness and sadness. It felt like an eternity since that day, and at the same time the horror was all too recent. It would be forever embedded in her mind. The sudden attack. The surprising strength of Earth's people. The dark force of hatred that led them. Her dear friends and companions who shielded her from the fight. Her mother's silent strength. They were all lost to her now.  
  
Her despair was mingled with guilt. She had done nothing. She had not fought back. Everyone had been so anxious to wrap her in their protective cocoon and she tormented herself with thoughts of her own acquiescence to what they thought was best for her.  
  
She had wanted to fight with them. What, after all, had she been learning all her life? Her mother had taught her values and strength in peace and to empathize and understand others so that wars such as these would never happen. Her mother had also taught her to use the other strength, of harnessing the power in her into a weapon for the times when peace was not possible. The invasion of the Negaverse was such a time, but she held back. Was it out of fear?  
  
She turned away from her reflection. No. Not fear. It could not have been that. She shook her head to reject the thought, but she still could not deny fear and she could not accept that it was fear. Now she was a bird in a cage, a terrifying cage disguised as a luxurious bedroom dominated with a large four poster bed.  
  
In the midst of the chaos of battle, she had been seized by Beryl and her shadow demons. The shadow demons had tore through the protective barrier that her guardians had erected and Beryl herself had shot devastating dark beams that ripped through the guardians leaving them lifeless on the ground. Beryl had laughed at her horror and she had been instantly taken in a teleportation bubble to this terrifying edifice.  
  
At first the grief over the loss of her friends had immobilized Serenity. She kept seeing their lifeless bodies lying at her feet. Then an even greater blow was dealt to her when she felt the life force of her mother fade away. The essence of the Queen had grown in a surge of incredible power and then just as quickly had shattered and then dimmed into nothingness. How cruel that she could still feel her mother's death from a distance but yet not be there with her. Serenity had not felt so much grief before in all her sheltered life. She had been unable to comprehend the attack upon all those she loved but she was beginning to see true evil for what it was.  
  
Serenity pushed aside the upholstered chair in front of her. She couldn't just sit and wait for someone to help her anymore. All the people she held dear were lost to her and for once in her life she felt that all she truly had left was herself. Now she had to act.  
  
There has to be some way out, she thought to herself but she had searched for days without luck. She would need some miracle to get out. Or maybe just some power. Her mother had always told her she had unimaginable power and with training she would be able to unlock it and control it.  
  
She had spent countless hours studying under the Queen, learning to feel the energy that she could draw from her surroundings for her use. Her mother had warned her to always be in tuned with her environment and its people and to be careful not to draw too much life force from a single individual and kill in by accident. She had always been terrified by that warning and had kept her attempts to small, timid draws which always left her feeling unsure if it was already too much. The Queen had assured her she would be able to judge wisely with practice.  
  
Now there was no more time to practice, she had to get it right. She could try to draw power from here and see if she could use it to get out. She felt a little ashamed at not trying it earlier. She had been so busy feeling defeated that she had not even attempted drawing power to escape before. That was being weak, and no more of that, she thought to herself.  
  
Standing in the centre of the room, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on letting her mind and body become a vessel for the power that she would draw. She needed to carefully amass it into a form of energy she could use to get out.  
  
Serenity thought carefully on how to manipulate the power. She could try to blow a hole in the wall to escape, but that would be too loud and it would have the guards at her doorstep. She needed energy to allow her to teleport to another location. The Queen had often used this energy to enable her to move between places very quickly. It had taken much power and the further the distance, the greater the power needed. The Queen was so powerful she had been able to use this energy to teleport other people and objects too. Serenity had not really had a chance to develop this power as she was mostly restricted to the safety of the palace, but the Queen had explained the concept of it to her.  
  
Princess Serenity decided to try it, it was all she had. Queen Serenity had explained that first power needed to be gathered. Then she would need to search for the place she wanted to teleport to. It was easier if she had already been to that place because she would be able to visualize it and remember the feel of the energy of that location. If she did not know the place, then it was much more difficult and she would need to search among the energy waves to locate it.  
  
Serenity began to feel the familiar build up of pressure around her when she gathered energy. The air around her stirred her hair gently as the build up of power created weak currents in the room. Slowly, tendrils of energy swelled around her and began to fill her, but somehow this felt different from the times she had tried it on the Moon. The power gathering within her felt dark, and cold and even the air had begun to permeate with a moldy smell. Serenity jumped with a start as cold fingers of power brushed against her skin to penetrate her. Her feelings of revulsion broke her concentration, dispersing the gathering power back to nothingness.  
  
She shivered. This feeling was definitely not what it had felt like on the Moon. Rubbing her arms to ward off the cold feeling, she began to pace the room. While disconcerting at times, Serenity had never felt such repulsion at the power filling her body before. The power on the Moon had felt light and steady. The power drained from a surrounding often shared the same characteristics and mood of the environment. That was probably why the energy felt so unpleasant here. The energy in this room and from the whole building had a dark and chaotic feel to it and Serenity felt a deeper fear of what laid outside this room.  
  
She stopped her pacing and braced herself to try it again. No matter how creepy the power drain from the room, she needed it to get out. She would just have to try and use it again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serenity gently called to the energy again, inviting it to fill her. The air began to build and once again she felt the cold tendrils brush against her skin. She clenched her fists at her side in order to ignore her discomfort and concentrate on letting enough in to harness it into shifting her away from this room.  
  
When the coldness filled her to the point that Serenity thought she could hold no more, she concentrated with all her might to be back on the Moon. The air shifted sharply around her and Serenity felt a sudden disorientation as if the ground had suddenly disappeared from under her feet, only to almost instantly be dropped upon it again.  
  
She fell to the hard floor with a whoosh, the power gone from her with the impact. The coldness began to leave her and Serenity got back on her feet unsteadily. She did it! She had escaped!  
  
Serenity's euphoria disappeared as she got a better look at her surroundings. She was standing in a long hallway that extended without end in front and behind her. The ceiling, from what she could see was extremely high up and stalactites of all sizes hung down from it. Serenity eyes widened in disbelief at the endless line of doors on each side of the hallway.  
  
This was not her beloved home. Why...? Serenity wondered, fighting down the feeling of despair. She looked at the door she stood next to. With a sinking feeling she realized that it was the door of the room she had been held in. Despite all her efforts she had only managed to teleport to the other side of her cage. Serenity leaned against the wall, tired from her efforts. She did not have enough strength to attempt the teleportation again right away.  
  
However, she was still outside the room. She just had to find the exit to this place somehow. Serenity surveyed the long hall. Both directions seemed equally as long and as dark. It would seem that one way was as good as the next.  
  
Picking up the hem of her long, flowing dress so as to not have it dragging on the ground and making noise, Serenity headed down the hall in search of a way out.  
  
***  
  
Endymion fought down his fatigue as he was led by his chains to Beryl again. He had been trying to clear his mind and ease his weariness when the room to his cell had suddenly opened to reveal three mindless guards who could only seem to mumble Queen Beryl when asked any questions. They looked like former guards from his palace, except that their eyes were glazed over and they seemed like mindless slaves. Apparently she wanted his charming company again, he thought with disdain.  
  
She obviously enjoyed having him under her power, he thought with annoyance. He had barely even had time to think in his new cell before he was once again summoned by her. Did she not have anything better to do than to drag him to her presence and gloat?  
  
After walking in what seemed like an endless hallway, they stopped in front of a large ornate door. His chains were unhooked from the holders binding his arms, legs and neck, though the braces were left still fastened so that the chains could easily be hooked back upon them. Endymion took the chance to stretch out his aching limbs while they were free from the weight of the chains. The door slowly opened to reveal a large room which resembled Endymion's personal sitting room in his palace back on Earth.  
  
Endymion could not help staring in confusion at the exact replica. The dark royal blue carpets, the comfortable settee that he lounged in after a hard day was positioned exactly as he had it. The large oak desk in which he sometimes did his paper work on and the small bookshelf where he kept of his favourite books because he was too lazy to walk to his larger library, all were here. Even his coat of arms, one decorating the arch of the door and the other behind the desk were his. The only difference was that this room was windowless like his cell, but scenic paintings of all kinds were cleverly positioned where windows would have been in his room.  
  
The room adjoined another room which should be his bedroom. He looked further down the room and saw that it did indeed adjoin to another room which looked exactly like his bedroom. What in damnation was going on here, he wondered.  
  
"Endymion, I hope you like it. I redecorated it to your taste," purred Beryl waving the guards out in dismissal. The guards silently exited leaving the Prince alone with the Beryl. Endymion eyed Beryl with suspicion.  
  
The voluptuous Queen sauntered over to Endymion and curled her arms around him like a serpent slithering around its prey.  
  
"Do not be so unyielding Prince, I had your favourite dishes prepared, by your very own chef I might add," she said sliding over to a small trolley that held various covered dishes. She lifted the covers to let the delicious smells tempt him. Endymion's stomach growled at the sight and the smell of the food which reminded him that he had not eaten for days. He tried to suppress it the best he could but his stomach betrayed his hunger.  
  
"Come," she said leading him to the settee. She eased him down on the comfortable cushions and then positioned herself on his lap, a gleam of predatory satisfaction in her eyes. Despite himself, Endymion felt somewhat transfixed by her.  
  
"How about dessert first," she said softly, selecting a large piece of rich milk chocolate. She brought it to his mouth with a confident smile. He sat rigid on the seat as she teased him with the morsel of chocolate. Tracing his lips lightly with the sweet substance, she slowly eased the melting piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
  
Damn witch is trying to take advantage of my hunger. I am not going to be that easy though, thought Endymion, trying not to give into this powerful urge to eat. It was difficult though as he had a great weakness for chocolate. It would seem that his chef back home had revealed the Prince's secret love to her, and who knew what else.  
  
"You do not have to fight me, darling Prince. I am only offering you all that you want, do not resist. You and I make the perfect pair; I have prepared everything as you would wish it. Here," she said picking up a small bowl of soup preparing to feed him. "I shall first satisfy your need for food.and then I can satisfy your other 'needs' after," she said suggestively.  
  
Endymion felt his hunger vanish as his disgust overwhelmed him. He roughly pushed her off his lap and stood up.  
  
Beryl screamed as the hot, scalding soup spilled over her chest burning her. Her complexion turned a dangerous, dark purple as her anger gathered like a storm cloud over her. With a shriek of rage, she sent a blast of energy at him sending him crashing into a small table with an ornate oil lamp.  
  
"Guards!" she growled, "Take this insolent man out of my sight!"  
  
Guards instantly materialized outside of the door which was already opened to let them in. Chains were quickly hooked back into place on the holders around his arms and legs and the guards held him fast with them.  
  
Beryl got back on her feet unsteadily and marched up to his struggling form. Raising her fist, she slapped him hard on his left cheek, the blow forceful enough to knock him and the guards holding him back a step.  
  
"You are a fool! I offer you unlimited power but you throw it back at me. No one treats Queen Beryl in this manner, do you hear me," she said, her rage boiling over.  
  
"Just because my chef is easily taken in by you, does not mean I will be," Endymion sneered.  
  
Beryl screamed again with rage. "Out! Take him away," she ordered the guards. The mindless guards led a willing Prince out with them.  
  
***  
  
Serenity wandered down the hall hoping to find an indication of an exit somewhere. So far, she had not encountered another living soul. It seemed that this part of the castle was unguarded. Small grey glowing globes attached on solid iron scones were the only source of light in the hall. Along the way, she had tried to open some of the doors but they seemed to be all magically sealed. The doors lacked doorknobs and key holes and each seemed identical to the next. When she tried to listen at the doors, there had been no sound leaving her to wonder what was behind them.  
  
She continued down the hall that she had started walking along. Now that she was out of her sealed room, Serenity began to consider the possibility that she was not the only prisoner in this place. What if there had been other survivors from the Moon. Her despair had prevented her from thinking about it before, but there had been moments when she thought she sensed a faint echo of the life force of her friends. There had been a whisper of Venus' essence. Was it possible that they had survived somehow and were prisoners in this castle as well?  
  
If that was so, she had to get them out somehow. It was what they would do for her if they could. Serenity closed her eyes and tried to call out to them in her mind. She opened her thoughts to them, calling for them to answer her. She tried to keep out the swirl of chaotic energy that seem to want to invade her consciousness while still leaving her mind open to receive her friends.  
  
The darkness began to overwhelm her again and she quickly closed her mind, but not before sensing an answer to her call. It felt like it had been from Mars. It had to have been. Of her four companions, the priestess of fire had always had the strongest mental power.  
  
Serenity picked up her skirts and hurried her pace. It was in the direction she was going, and above somewhere. She silently ran further down the hall and saw something different on the left from the endless doors she had been seeing. It was a large archway with stairs leading up and down.  
  
Above, that was where the call had been from, she was sure of it. She hurried up the stairs, her haste making her incautious. She focused on the memory of Mars' faint call and used it as a homing beacon to find her beloved friend.  
  
The upper floor looked even darker than the floor below, although Serenity could see that it was also more elaborately decorated with carvings and murals. This hallway seemed smaller than the previous one and there were significantly less doors. She kept walking in the direction where she felt Mars' call.  
  
Suddenly, she heard several footsteps, and the sound of chains dragging. The sound came from another alcove with more stairs that just led up. They were coming down the stairs! There had to be at least five guards and whatever else with scraping chains. In a panic, Serenity ran to the nearest doors but they were all sealed. The footsteps were coming closer and she knew they would be able to see her as soon as they stepped from the alcove.  
  
A brighter gleam of light caught her attention in her frantic search for a hiding place. It was a dimly lit bedroom. Not having the time to consider the safety of her hiding place, Serenity scurried into the room and ducked under the bed.  
  
She quickly pulled in the long train of her dress which seemed endless at this moment. It was not the first time she cursed the flowing gown that she wore which prevented her from doing anything too strenuous. This time, however, it could be her death if she was caught because of it peeping out from under the bed.  
  
She stilled her breathing the best she could to hide and wait until it was safe.  
  
***  
  
Prince Endymion let the guards lead him back to his room. For once he was willing to go with them since it meant leaving that witch's presence. He was repulsed by her vain attempts at seduction and vulgar charms. The door to his room was already magically unsealed to allow the guards to take him back in. They efficiently hooked his long chains back on the holders on the wall. The long chains trailing to the floor would still allow him to move around the room, but their length made them damn heavy.  
  
The guards left as silently as they came and the door was magically replaced, effectively sealing him within. Endymion sighed and moved towards the bed. After all that, he needed some sleep.  
  
A glimmer of white on the ground caught his eye as he approached his bed.  
  
What the hell? Endymion could see what looked like fine silver strands of hair coming from underneath the bed. He pulled back the covering from the bed and peered under to find himself staring into startled crystal blue eyes and a beautiful face framed by silver hair. 


	4. Chapter Three

An: This chapter was especially hard for me to write and I'm still not happy with it so it will probably be revised later. My muse seemed to be on strike lately even though I want to write. I want to thank those who have reviewed the story so far and to encourage you to keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to Atlantis for the kind offer of a being a beta reader, but I already have someone who reads it over for me. Oh and thanks also to the kind person who emailed me with a review and told me that my settings didn't permit me to accept anonymous reviews, I wasn't aware of this and have changed it in my settings since. Anyways, enough babbling from me and onto the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it, the reviews are a great encouragement for me to keep writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Beryl paced the front of the dark altar impatiently. Her jerky movements reflected the agitation that was emanating from every pore and her anger still crackled in the air. After that vexing encounter with the Prince, she needed to find some way to relieve this tension. She had considered using Jadeite to soothe her wounded pride as she had done in the past, but the thought of substituting Jadeite for Endymion when he was so close was unacceptable.  
  
Endymion's harsh rejection still stung her to the core and she felt a fresh wave of humiliation every time she remembered his sneer as he pushed her off his lap and she was doused with the soup. This rejection was so much more callous than the time when she had first visited his court.  
  
The memory was still imprinted clearly in her mind. She had been the most beautiful maiden of her homeland on Earth. Her beauty, grace and desirability had been a source of pride for her family. Word of her beauty had spread across the region and eager men of all types had asked for her hand in marriage, but she had refused them all. With her beauty, her mother had encouraged her to marry the best and that could only be the Prince, ruler of Earth. Prince Endymion's parents had both died very suddenly and he had not even had his coronation to crown him King. He was still unmarried, and everyone knew he would need a queen to rule by his side. Beryl had been confident in her own allure to capture this prized role.  
  
She had been all the more determined to marry him when she finally saw him for the first time at his court. Her family and its large entourage had just arrived at the capital city after a long journey. They were being announced at the palace gates when the Prince himself rode up alongside her carriage to greet them. He had just come back from his morning ride along the countryside. Beryl had been struck by his beauty and the easy grace with which he sat atop his stallion. But it was later when she was formally introduced to him at his court that she recognized the regal power that the Prince also possessed.  
  
Her family had spared no expense in their preparations to meet the Prince. It was important that they had the best of everything befitting a family of their wealth and status. The finest of silk and jewels had adorned her for her presentation to Prince Endymion at his court.  
  
Her introduction to him had been flawless, designed to captivate him in every aspect. She had been charming, beautiful and well mannered, but he had merely politely nodded to her and invited her family to stay and enjoy the hospitality at the palace. He had not even given her a closer glance. Soon after, he adjourned with his generals for a series of meetings and she did not have a chance to see him again for the rest of the visit. Even the eager attentions of new suitors at Endymion's court had not revived her spirits. Her hopes had been cruelly dashed by his disinterest in her. Yet she still burned with a desire to have him.  
  
Her family had finally left the court when it was apparent that the Prince had no interest in her and they had returned to her homeland. The rage and humiliation she had felt had been only sharpened by the sympathy and pity she read in the eyes of her parents and others who had gone to court with her. Beryl's pride had been battered and in a rage, she had unwisely fled into the forest of her father's large estate alone.  
  
As if summoned by her anger, a dark mist had enveloped her, whispering of its sympathy for her plight, but also offering her the power to overcome it. It greeted her as a Queen, and promised her the power she needed to make all her dreams come true. The dark force spoke of the power that she would have, enough to make her Queen of not just Earth, but of lands she could not even dream of. With such power, even the mighty Prince Endymion would not be able to resist her. Beryl had been hesitant at first, but the thought of Endymion falling at her feet had made up her mind. She agreed to the unholy alliance and since then had enjoyed all that she had achieved with it.  
  
The only thing left was the Prince. Although he was under her power, she still did not possess him. She needed to consult the Negaforce on what to do about Prince Endymion. Damn that insolent man. How dare he reject her so!  
  
Beryl stopped abruptly, her long dress settling around her legs. He was strong willed. But that was part of his attraction, his strength, as well as a few other traits. However, she wanted his strength to bow to her will.  
  
Beryl began pacing again in agitation. Why was he resisting. There can be no one more worthy of him. No one else who could give him what she could give him. These circular thoughts kept repeating in her mind without resolution. Beryl grasped at the possibilities that only the Negaforce can give her. The Negaforce, yes, there has to be a way with the power of the Negaforce.  
  
As if it decided that Beryl had waited long enough, the mist hovering over the dark altar began to swirl and shape into a familiar twisted face. Long slit eyes and a grinning mouth could be seen from the parted mist and it wavered like an image under water as the mist continually moved.  
  
Beryl kneeled down in front of the shadowy face.  
  
"Well Beryl, you have something to report?" the voice rasped.  
  
"Both the Earth and the Moon have been secured. We have the princess and her private guards imprisoned," Beryl said respectfully.  
  
"Excellent," hissed the voice. "I am pleased with your progress Beryl."  
  
"I am as well, but I have a need for a greater power my liege," said Beryl, deciding to be forthright with her request.  
  
"Oh? And what for?" asked the voice suspiciously.  
  
"The Prince of Earth, he has proven to be more difficult than I expected. I need more power to bring him to our side," said Beryl, careful to control her bitterness in front of the Negaforce.  
  
"We have the Earth and its people, the Prince is unimportant," dismissed the voice.  
  
"The Prince's strength would be a power boost for us. There has been some resistance now that the Moon Kingdom has fallen and his people would be more at ease with him by my side," said Beryl determined.  
  
"You told me earlier that you could take care of the Prince yourself," the voice snickered. "And now you come begging for more power?"  
  
Beryl stiffened at the derisive tone of the Negaforce. A wave of resentment threatened to burst out of her but she carefully kept her head bowed to hide her emotions. The Negaforce seems to have forgotten the vital role she played in the downfall of the Moon Kingdom. Without her skilled manipulation of the people of Earth, the Negaforce would not have gained the victory it did.  
  
"Very well Beryl, since you have accomplished so much in such a short time, I will share more of my power with you, but just a bit more. There is still much to be done, and I want more of this precious energy you have been extracting from the humans."  
  
Beryl looked up at the Negaforce in surprise. "More energy? But I just drained a large group for you a few days ago?"  
  
"Do not question me!" raged the voice of the Negaforce and the mist seemed to thicken with its anger. "I need more energy to study the Silver Imperium Crystal, and you will extract it for me!"  
  
"Yes, of course my liege," said Beryl respectfully as she bowed her head further to appease the dark mist.  
  
***  
  
Endymion looked down on the startled eyes staring up at him in amazement. He wondered if his own bewilderment was showing on his face. She was the last thing he would have expected to be hiding under his bed. The girl seemed frozen in fear and her vulnerability hit a soft cord inside of him. She was obviously much more afraid of him than he of her.  
  
He offered his hand to her. "Come out. I am alone, the guards are gone. I am not one of them. There is no one here who will harm you," he said, using the polite voice he used when addressing his court back on Earth.  
  
The shock slowly drained from her eyes only to be filled with a greater wariness as they looked at him harder, as if assessing the truth of his words. It seemed she judged them to be true as she cautiously took his offered hand and crept out from under the bed.  
  
Endymion inhaled sharply at the sight of the woman standing in front of him. Her petite figure was dressed in a soft, flowing gown, her skin was pale ivory and she had the longest, most beautiful silver hair he had ever seen. She was a bit dishevelled from hiding under the bed and a few strands of her hair had escaped her twin buns to hang in soft wisps against her cheeks. Her face was gracefully formed with large, crystal blue eyes framed by a thick fringe of dark lashes, a small, pert nose, and on her forehead - a crescent moon symbol! She looked like the Queen he had seen on the Moon, except she looked younger.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably under his stare making him aware of his gaping. He turned away breaking the spell he had been under while looking at her.  
  
"You look like the Queen of the Moon, and yet different, who are you?" he asked, carefully masking his emotions.  
  
She looked up in amazement at him and without thinking grabbed onto his arm eagerly. "You knew my mother?" she asked hope in her eyes.  
  
Endymion looked down at the girl who had become so animated after hearing mention of the Queen.  
  
"No," he said and regretted telling the truth when he saw the disappointment fill her expressive eyes. "I only saw her briefly during the war," he said, feeling even more regret as he saw the sadness deepen in her eyes at the mention of the bloody war. Endymion refused to analyze why he felt such a pang in his chest at the sight of this unknown girl's sadness. He looked at her delicate fingers curled around his arm.  
  
Following his gaze, the girl seem to suddenly realize that she clutched his arm and released it in a hurry, a rosy flush rising in her cheeks, making her look even more attractive at the moment. She suddenly seemed intent to look at everything but him. Endymion felt a moment of amusement at her obvious embarrassment. He was used to having this effect on women, but it felt like eternity since the last time it had happened with all the recent events and this was the last place he expected to encounter such an innocent. Speaking of which, he still did not know who she was.  
  
"Am I right in guessing that you are related to the Moon Kingdom in some way," he asked, trying to retrieve some information from her.  
  
"Yes I am. I am Princess Serenity. My mother, Queen Serenity is... was the ruler of our Kingdom," she said, her voice breaking as she remembered the death of her mother.  
  
Endymion silently acknowledged her grief. He leaned against the bedpost, arms crossed and head down, staring at the burgundy carpet. It was truly over then. When seeing the Queen, he had somehow felt an awesome depth of power from her, if she was defeated, then it seemed all was under Beryl's control.  
  
Serenity looked at the man in front of her. She had been frozen with fear when she had heard the footsteps enter the room with the chinking of chains but her horror had knew no bounds when a single pair of footsteps had stopped right in front of the bed. Like some poor trapped animal, there was nothing she could have done but wait for the inevitable moment of having her hiding place discovered. She could still remember the agonizing split second when he had whipped the coverlet back to find her. The scene had played out almost in slow motion to her fear clouded mind, and shock of stormy blue eyes gazing down on her still rattled her.  
  
His reassurance that he was not one of them had calmed her fears somewhat, although Serenity cautioned herself for trusting this stranger. She did not feel the same cold waves from him that the others from the Negaverse seem to emanate, so what he said was probably true.  
  
She took the moment to study him while he was not looking at her. His figure was tall and lean, and she could see his finely sculpted muscles outlined in the revealing shirt and tight pants. Serenity quickly jerked her head up as she realized that she had been staring at his body again. She had been embarrassed enough when he had caught her clutching his arm, it would not do to have the Princess of the Moon caught staring at a man's body. She quickly looked at his face instead. His hair was in disarray, and was slightly long, covering those deep, midnight blue eyes as he stared down. Eyes that transfixed her and made her want to explore their depths. No, that was dangerous territory too. Serenity forced her thoughts away from examining him and returning to the situation at hand.  
  
She stood next to him, uncertain how to carry on the conversation again as he looked deep in thought.  
  
"And you are?" she asked, her curiosity awakening now that the feelings of immediate danger had subsided.  
  
He bowed mocking to her. "I am the Prince of Earth, Endymion Darien de Terran," he said giving her a roguish grin. "Pray excuse my improper attire," he said grimacing at his loose shirt and the chains that hung from his arms.  
  
Serenity became more aware of the chains that bound his legs, arms and around his neck and felt a wave of pity for the man who was imprisoned in such a degrading way. At least she had not been bound in her cage like he was.  
  
Endymion stiffened as he saw the pity in her eyes for his predicament. He did not want pity from her or anyone. He straightened proudly, as if to exert his strength despite his restraints.  
  
Serenity backed away a step as his eyes seem to darken in displeasure at something she did, although for the life of her she did not know what she could have done to offend him. "Your highness, I am honoured," she curtsied, falling back to polite court behaviour that had been drilled into her all her life when in an unfamiliar situation.  
  
"Well Princess, we seem to be both imprisoned in this godforsaken place, what do you suggest we do?" 


	5. Chapter Four

AN: I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have been going through some things in my personal life which took time and energy away from writing. I have also been busy with my other stories. This is a short chapter, but I will update sooner with the next chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I am curious as to how you ended up here in my room," he asked one eyebrow raised at her.  
  
She flushed at the tone of his voice, suddenly aware that she was alone with this disturbingly handsome man. This was certainly new. She had never been alone with a man before. Visits with anyone of the opposite sex had always been properly chaperoned by her guardians on the Moon and even those had been rare since the Queen had been very protective of her only daughter.  
  
"I was searching for a way out and I came into your room by mistake," she said.  
  
Endymion's gaze sharpened as he looked at her more intently. "You were free to wander this place?" he asked.  
  
Serenity nervously gripped the folds of her dress. It was slightly unsettling the way his eyes pinned her on the spot, completely focused on her. Sharp and alert, his blue gaze seemed to penetrate to the depths of her, making her very flustered. "No, I escaped from my room," she answered unable to look away from his penetrating eyes.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened in amazement and he felt a kernel of hope flaring to life in his chest. This timid little Princess managed to escape from her room? The logical part of his mind warned him to temper his hopes before he set them up for disappointment.  
  
A few long strides brought him just an inch in front of her and he grasped her by her shoulders firmly. He was so quick that she did not have time to step away. Serenity found herself looking up into his steely midnight eyes, riveted by their intensity.  
  
"How? I have searched for a way but found none."  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Were you not sealed within a room by that witch also?"  
  
"Yes, but- "  
  
"Then tell me how you did it," Endymion demanded impatiently, his grip tightening on her shoulders. The possibility of escaping this hell brought his mind and body to sharp attention but also dried up any patience he might have had.  
  
Serenity felt a flicker of annoyance at his impatient tone which dispelled any alarm she felt at his touch. Bracing her hands on his chest she pushed him back with all her strength. "I will tell you if you stop interrupting me," she said crossly. The sensation of his firm, smooth chest seemed to be burned into her palms even though she touched him for just a brief moment. Serenity focused on her annoyance to help ignore these unsettling feelings that he was able to evoke within her.  
  
Endymion staggered back in surprise. She had been able to push him back so easily because he was caught off guard by her sudden show of spirit. So the princess was not always so timid after all. His surprised expression was replaced by an amused grin. He smiled and acknowledged to himself that she was justified in her annoyance at him.  
  
Despite her efforts to be stern with him, Serenity could feel her annoyance melt away at the sight of his first genuine smile. Eyes which lightened with laughter erased the formerly stern expression completely. The boyish grin revealed a younger man and she could not help smiling back in response.  
  
"Excuse my impatience Princess, it was very rude of me," he said, bowing in apology.  
  
Serenity said in her most serious voice, "You are forgiven this time Prince."  
  
They both looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter at their own mock seriousness.  
  
Endymion felt the tension of the past few months ease just for a brief moment as he shared this laugh with Princess Serenity. Her laughter rang as clear and pure as a bell and he was struck by the beauty of her eyes which sparkled in amusement. Smiling at her, he offered his arm to her which she took and led her to the nearest armchair.  
  
Serenity felt a flutter in her chest at his polite gallantry. She wondered if all men from Earth were as beautiful as he or if it was just the Prince who could take her breath away. Her guardians had visited Earth a few times but had refused to talk about what they saw or what they were doing there except to say that the Earth's people were primitive and coarse. Seeing this man, Serenity could only wonder at how wrong her guardians had been in their judgements.  
  
Endymion settled in the chair opposite Serenity and she explained how she had managed to escape her room. At first Endymion felt a bit of scepticism, but he could not dispute her presence in his room. He even wondered if she was some trick of Beryl's, to lull him into trusting this innocent looking Princess before having her stab him in the back. Looking at the Princess' clear, unguarded eyes that revealed her every emotion, Endymion dismissed his suspicions as unwarranted.  
  
The feelings of tension were coming back to him and Endymion stood up from his chair to walk it off. Running his fingers through his hair as his usual habit whenever he was frustrated, he growled with further aggravation as the chain on his arm swung and slapped the side of his face. He could see that the cuffs of the chains were beginning to chafe his wrists and the sight of the red welts seem to awaken the stinging pain that accompanied them.  
  
Serenity felt Endymion's frustration over the bonds and stood up, unsure of what to do. Seeing the pain on his face, an equally painful feeling bloomed inside of her for his struggle. She walked over to him and took the hand with the offending the chain. He looked at her, his face still an angry mask over the humiliation of being chained like an animal, but he did not pull away.  
  
Looking up into his stormy eyes, she tentatively brushed the cuff of the chain. "Let me try and take it off," she said softly, still unsure, but willing to try anything to ease his pain. She took his silence as permission and concentrated on forcing the clasp of the cuff to open. A dark energy glowed from them, she could feel that clearly now. She had to dispel it. Her brows furrowed with concentration, Serenity sought to nullify the dark energy but without success. Refusing to give up, she rubbed the cuff and concentrated again.  
  
Endymion looked down upon the silvery head of the Princess, studying her face that was deep in concentration. He was unsure of what she was trying to do, but her gentle hands touching his skin soothed his anger for the moment. A hint of lilies mixed with her soft scent teased his nostrils and Endymion found himself inhaling deeply to savour more of her sweet smell.  
  
Even as she concentrated, she could not dispel the energy that held the clasp. Before she could feel despair over her failure, a new idea shaped in her mind. She knew how to shift herself from one space to the next, maybe she could apply the same principal and just shift his hand so that it was outside of the link. Once again renewing her concentration, Serenity gathered the energy necessary and channelled it into her hands.  
  
Endymion watched in amazement as a slight glow radiated from where she held his hand and the next moment the sound of chains hitting the floor greeted them. His hand felt lighter without the heavy chains weighting it down and he marvelled at Serenity's power.  
  
"It worked," said Serenity, looking up at him with a bright smile, elated with her success.  
  
"Yes," whispered Endymion with awe. The people of the Moon had such astounding powers and even though he was seeing it with his own eyes, it was still unbelievable. Endymion felt a surge of happiness at the thought of escaping his bonds. He pulled Serenity in a tight embrace in his joy and was further rewarded by the feel of her soft flesh and silk gown pressed against the full length of his body. Endymion felt a surge of desire for the beautiful Princess who was also his liberator.  
  
Serenity stood frozen in Endymion's embrace, looking up into those deep blue eyes which were filled with turbulent emotions at the moment. She was sure her own reflected her confusion and her desire. The two stood together in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of chains unlocking and falling to the floor broke them apart.  
  
Endymion looked at his freed hands and legs in amazement. He touched his neck and found that there too, the chain had been removed. "Serenity, your power is astounding," said Endymion amazed.  
  
Serenity shook her head, her eyes wide with disbelief. "No...., I... It was not me. I did not do this," whispered Serenity, fear filling her.  
  
"If not you," said Endymion, his whole being tense and alert of danger. The sound of footsteps just outside drew both of their gazes towards the door. 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: As promised, I have uploaded this next chapter quickly. Four days for the same story is a record for me so far. I did have one reviewer commenting that this story should be rated PG-13, rather than R and coincidentally this chapter that I have written is the reason I choose to rate it R. I have intended the story to be R rated but it was a slow start. Since we are on the subject, I do want to make it clear that this is a R rated story, which means I wrote this story for mature readers. When I say mature, it doesn't necessarily mean age. Rather, I intend this for readers who are able to appreciate violence and sexual content in the story as plot devices or as a way of developing a character through giving them such experiences. This will be a very intense chapter with violence and sexual content, so consider this additional warning on top of the R rating. I wanted to build up relationships wroth with agony and tension. Well enough of my ranting and on with the story. Please tell me what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"The guards!" said Endymion, grabbing Serenity's hand and pulling her towards the bed. Serenity allowed herself to be led under the bed as fear invaded her limbs.  
  
"Hurry, hide," said Endymion as he pulled the coverlet of the bed up and guided her under the bed once more. Quickly, Serenity obeyed, rolling under the bed and trying to still her fear. Endymion surveyed the floor with a quick glance to make sure nothing peeked out from under the bed which could give the Princess away before turning to face the guards.  
  
Once again four uniformed men, their faces devoid of any expression entered the room. Without any preliminaries, they seized the prince, clasped new bindings on him and hauled him out of the room.  
  
"Not again," muttered Endymion to himself, recognizing the hall where Beryl's room was located. The brainless guards pushed him into the doorway, a particularly rough push propelled him onto his knees, jarring his kneecaps painfully.  
  
Endymion found himself staring at the hem of a dark blue dress. Several rough hands held his head down so that he could not even raise his head to look beyond the floor and Beryl's gown. He tried to struggle but the grips of the guards only strengthened and his head began to throb as they tugged on his hair mercilessly to keep him on his knees.  
  
"Endymion, you have disappointed me," said Beryl, her voice calm.  
  
Endymion stopped struggling at the tone of her voice.  
  
"You leave me little choice Prince, but to teach you a few lessons. Namely that no one disobeys the Queen of the Negaverse. Your life and the lives of your people are all in my hands. Your pointless resistance has greatly angered me, and now you will have to be punished."  
  
Endymion felt a deep foreboding at Beryl's confident words. She had control of herself again and that made her dangerous. His mind frantically raced to think of a way to extricate himself from this predicament but came up blank. He was held too tightly and Beryl was too near. He had no further time to think as he heard her instruct the guards to take him to the bed.  
  
He was dragged to the bed and then swiftly rendered on his back. His limbs ached from his struggles and the lack of nourishment. Before he could even begin to struggle again, the leash that the guards used to drag him to Beryl's presence were removed but instantly replaced with sturdy iron cuffs connected to the posts of the bed. Endymion found himself spread-eagled on the large four poster bed, each limb stretched uncomfortably.  
  
"Leave. I will take care of the rest myself," Beryl said, dismissing the guards. The door closed behind them with a wave of her hand and she calmly made her way into the darken bedroom where Endymion was chained helplessly.  
  
Endymion craned his head as much as he could in his position to keep his eye on the witch. The dimly lit room made it difficult to see much, but he could not miss her silhouette which steadily stepped towards him.  
  
She stopped near his head and looked down upon his face. A glint of satisfaction lit her eyes as she surveyed his magnificent body stretched out before her. Bending down, she stroked his cheek leisurely, savouring the fact that he could do nothing but lay there and await her pleasure. She dipped her head and gave him a swift hard kiss on the mouth, pulling away as he turned his head to break the kiss.  
  
Her anger was banked by the knowledge that he could not escape her. She felt a thrill surge through her at the thought of what she was going to do to this man. Climbing onto the bed, she trailed her fingers on his chest, feeling the taunt muscles tightening underneath at her touch. His heart was racing and although she hoped it was with desire, she was also pleased if it was fear. She would be feared if nothing else.  
  
Endymion gritted his teeth at the touch of the hated woman. He felt fury and rage, blending with frustration like an endless whirlpool in his brain. His arms and legs were strained and stretched with tension, wanting to unleash their strength to hurl this woman from his presence but prevented from doing so as he was helplessly strapped to the bed. His forehead beaded with perspiration at his restrained exertions.  
  
"You damn bitch, you make me sick," he spat, hoping to enrage her once again to send him from her sight. Beryl continued to sweep her hands across his chest. Endymion felt greater apprehension as his taunt went ignored.  
  
Delighted with the Prince powerless under her, Beryl began to strip the clothes from him. Her long, painted nails raked aside the fabric of his pants effortlessly like the sharpest knife cutting into silk. Endymion growled in helpless rage at her violation as she stopped to stroke every part of him that she uncovered. He had never, in all his life felt such a shame as this moment, where his very body was at the mercy of another.  
  
He had enjoyed many sexual escapades in the past with countless lovers, but in all those times, he had always been the one in control. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself with each of his partners and never had any of them been unwilling. Endymion had made sure to pleasure the women with him and they had always parted on good terms, although many of them had been disappointed at the farewell. This violation gave him no pleasure, only stripped the last bit of dignity that he had.  
  
Straddling the struggling Prince, Beryl rubbed herself against him, feeling a surge of lust that weakened her limbs. Endymion bucked underneath her, attempting to dislodge her but she sat firmly atop of him. By now he was hurtling insults at her unceasingly, cursing her to all the hells he could think of. She glanced at his still limp organ and felt the bitter rage of humiliation build again at his disinterest in her. It was inconceivable that she could feel such bone searing lust for him and yet he none for her.  
  
Clamping down on her mounting rage, she unhooked the clasp that held her dress from the back freeing her large breasts, then climbed forward to present them to his view. He snarled still attempting to dislodge her in his struggles, his teeth bared like a wild animal in rage. She got off the bed to allow the gown to completely slide off her body, pooling in a heap at her feet. Even with her voluptuous body exposed for his eyes, his sex laid flaccid with disinterest.  
  
Beryl struck her fist into his stomach in wrath as her frustration and anger at his latest insult overflowed like a kettle boiled too long. "Insolent man!" she screamed and turned to wretch open a drawer of a small cabinet with jerky hands. He has insulted her for the last time, she seethed.  
  
Endymion felt the cool, startling touch of metal against his manhood and looked to see Beryl's hands quickly and efficiently securing a metallic ring against his organ. She turned to look at him her eyes wide with fanatic triumph.  
  
Lifting up an elaborate jewelled bracelet she began to laugh almost insanely. "This is your punishment Prince, one that I have especially designed to unman you," she screamed, laughing again uncontrollably. Sliding the bracelet onto her arm, she pressed the jewel on its center with her other hand.  
  
A burst of pain struck Endymion in his lower regions, wrenching an agonizing cry from his lips. He could hear Beryl laughing uncontrollably at his cry of pain. Her fingers pressed the jewel again and other wave of pain, as powerful as the previous ripped through his loins and Endymion felt himself jerking upward, attempting to curl up to shield himself but unable to as he was still helplessly chained down. The searing pain seemed to explode in his abdomen as well. Endymion bit down on the sides of his mouth to prevent himself from crying out as another wave of pain hit him. The agony tore through him like a thousand daggers and he struggled to keep from passing out from it, the feeling of nausea also throbbing in the back of his brain.  
  
Beryl continued to laugh uncontrollably as she continued torturing the Prince, his cries echoing in the halls.  
  
***  
  
Serenity paced the room feverishly, stopping every few strides and balling parts of her gown in her fists in worry. She had spent breathless moments underneath the bed after Prince Endymion had been led away and only came out after a long time had passed with no sound from the room. The door had been sealed after the guards led the Prince out, leaving her trapped alone within the room.  
  
Pushing her bangs off her forehead, Serenity starred unseeingly into the carpet, trying to still her nervous motions. A dark and terrible fear rolled in the pit of her stomach for the Prince who had been led away so suddenly. Something was happening, and it was so terrible that she could not even imagine it. This horrifying sensation grew with each passing moment.  
  
He had been gone a long time and Serenity knew that she would never stop agonizing until she saw him again. The possibility of never seeing the Prince again clawed at her tender heart, bringing tears into her eyes. Although she had just met him briefly, she felt deep in her soul that she would never be complete unless she could be with him again.  
  
Serenity jumped to alertness as the faint sounds of metal scrapping the floor was heard from a distance. She quickly hurried back to hide under the bed, once again pulling her endless hair and dress in and tucking them from view. The sounds neared and Serenity shook with fear as she heard the low moan from what sounded like a wounded animal.  
  
The sounds entered the room and after several moments of movement that sounded like chains being unhooked and then hooked again, the footsteps left the room, leaving only the sound of loud breathing with a low moan occasionally interrupting the breathing.  
  
After waiting for several more moments, Serenity cautiously crept out from under the bed to see what was in the room with her. Her heart squeezed painfully in fear at the thought that it might not be the Prince.  
  
A gasp of horror escaped her lips and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Prince curled into a ball, on the floor, naked. His hands and feet were each bound again to the chains that attached to the holders in the room. Low moans of pain came from his prone body. Without thinking Serenity quickly rushed to him calling his name.  
  
"Endymion! Endymion!" She touched his arm tentatively but he struck out at her and gave a low growl, pushing her away from him. She could not make any sense of what he was moaning but the sight of his obvious pain brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
  
The sight of Endymion's continual pain propelled her in action. Running to the bed, she pulled the blanket from it and rushed back to Endymion's naked form. She threw the blanket around him and tightly embraced him from behind, holding on despite his struggles. He resisted like a wild man fighting a trap, the chains shaking and clanking against the floor as he struggled. She spoke softly to calm him, smoothing back his sweat matted hair from his forehead.  
  
Under her gentle persistence, he finally calmed, his breathing evened out until it was back to a normal rhythm. Eyes closed, he laid curled on his side, clutching the blanket which wrapped him from the neck down. Serenity continued her soothing murmurs and stroking his hair for several more moments. He stirred slightly after a while, his dark lashes lifting to reveal a wary pair of eyes which stared numbly before sharpening on Serenity's face. He sat up alert, still clutching the blanket.  
  
Serenity felt her whole body ease with joy at his look. Unshed tears of relief shimmered in her eyes and she smiled almost shyly at him. He seemed to recognize her. He was back to his senses. Her happiness faltered at his grim, stony expression.  
  
"Endymion, I was so afraid for you," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. She buried her face against his shoulder. "I was so afraid that I would never see you again."  
  
"Serenity...." he said hesitantly, his voice hoarse from his screams. She was still hugging him, her warmth pressed against him, comforting him.  
  
"Endymion. What happened?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.  
  
He stiffened at her question, the mind numbing pain that seemed to strip him of his sanity still painfully fresh in his mind. He looked away from her concerned face, unwilling to let her see too much in his eyes.  
  
Serenity felt him withdraw from her and knew that he was not going to say anything. She stood up and walked over to the water basin and wet a small face towel. Walking back to Endymion who still sat on the floor, she gently wiped his face.  
  
Endymion's heated flesh welcomed the cool feel of the towel on his face. He tried to block out the nightmarish memory of Beryl's unending laughter as she repeatedly pressed the jewel on the bracelet that sent shocks of pain rocketing through him. At one point, it felt like it was never going to end. Just when he thought he was turned inside out and was almost ready to beg for mercy, she had stopped abruptly. Even without her sending fresh pain through his system, his body still shuddered with aftershocks. His limbs had been drained of all strength and the guards had carried him back to the room.  
  
The haze of pain he had experienced had been so intense it was almost too painful to be true, but the heavy weight of the metallic ring still imprisoning him was evidence that it had been all too real. Just then another aftershock of pain rocked through him and he curled up once again in agony.  
  
Serenity rushed to him, seeing the tremors seize Endymion as he groaned hoarsely. "Endymion, what is wrong?" She looked at him clutching his stomach. "Are you wounded? Let me see," she said attempting to draw the blanket down.  
  
"No!" he shouted, pulling the blanket around him tighter. He could not let her see him like this, strapped with that thing. "No," he said, more calmly, aching at the sight of her terrified expression. He did not want to hurt her, but he just could not expose her to what he had been through.  
  
"It is all right Serenity. Please, go to the wardrobe and get me something to wear," he said trying to sound normal so as not to frighten her.  
  
She nodded, uncertainty still in her eyes, before walking to the wardrobe. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, similar to the ones he had been wearing before, and gave them to him. Walking into the next room, she made sure to turn away so that he could dress.  
  
Endymion struggled with the shirt and pants Serenity brought him. The pants were ingeniously designed so that he could put them on even though his legs were shackled with the leg irons, but his shaking hands made it more difficult than it should have been. After struggling for a few more minutes, he was dressed again as before. He shrugged off the blanket and stood unsteady on his feet. His strength was slowly returning as the pain subsided.  
  
A dull throbbing headache still beat in the back of his skull, but the latest encounter with Beryl left him more determined than ever to escape this hell hole. Walking towards the bedroom where Serenity had gone to give him some privacy, he gently called her name.  
  
"Serenity, I am fine now," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible despite his strained throat, hoarse from his cries of pain.  
  
"Prince Endymion.. ."  
  
"We must escape Serenity, before we can be separated again. You have been gone from your room a long time now and it is a wonder that no one has found out yet. We have no time to loose, you must help us escape this place," said Endymion, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"But I might not be able to-"  
  
He silenced her lips with a gentle touch of his fingers. "I have seen your power. You have released me before and you can do it again. There is no other choice," he said, his stormy blue eyes, filled with determination. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A mournful wind swept through the empty hallways, sometimes whispering, at other times suddenly crying, but always with a deep sorrow. The usually well-lit great hall was now dim with only a single glow orb lighting the far end of the hall where a display screen of gigantic proportions dominated the wall. The image on the screen showed the Moon Kingdom, now eerily silent with only a few broken remains that once attested to the greatest court of the solar system.  
  
She slammed her fist on the control panel but the thick crystal only registered it with a dull thud. "Arrrrgh! How could this happen," her eyes blazed with a furious anger but also shimmered with a deeper despair.  
  
"Uranus...." whispered Neptune, her voice tinged with sadness and concern. The beautiful aquamarine haired woman stood holding a hand mirror, a calm contrast to her angry partner.  
  
Uranus moved to stand next to Neptune and looked into the all-seeing mirror. A crystal clear picture of Princess Serenity reflected from the surface of the mirror.  
  
"Our Princess...." growled Uranus.  
  
"She is alive," reassured Neptune.  
  
"But not safe. We will go to her now," said Uranus, walking towards the crystal case that held her Space Sword.  
  
Both trained warriors flashed with alertness and were instantly in their battle stances at the sound of steady footsteps echoing in the empty Great hall. The dark silhouette of a woman melted to reveal Pluto as she moved underneath the sole light source. They both relaxed their stance as they realized it was the guardian of time.  
  
"We cannot," said Pluto. She held her magnificent staff in her left hand and emitted an aura of timelessness. Her regal figure stood tall, commanding attention in its dignity.  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded respectfully to Pluto. As the guardian of time, she was a solitary soldier of mystery whose duties were to protect the continuity of time and to eliminate any and all that would threaten it. To fulfill this grave responsibility, she had been granted unimaginable powers from Queen Serenity. It was rare for her to leave her post at the time gates but recent events dictated that her presence was necessary.  
  
"It is imperative that we move cautiously," said Pluto.  
  
"The situation is clear. Our Kingdom has fallen, but we must still ensure the safety of our Princess, she is the successor," said Uranus impatiently.  
  
"Events are not unfolding as they should be, but there may still be a way," said Pluto calmly.  
  
"What do you mean Pluto, has something affected this time continuum?" asked Neptune alarmed.  
  
"I am not sure, but I feel that something is not right. This time feels like it has been slightly unbalanced." Pluto closed her eyes for a moment. "It is difficult to explain, but it is as if there is a certain vibration in the time stream that has offset something in this time. It is a small ripple, but could have grave results."  
  
"Regardless, it is obvious what we must do. Our Princess is in danger and we must rescue her. We must hurry or else we could be too late," said Uranus, her frustration mounting.  
  
"The Princess' care is the responsibility of her four guardians. You two are to guard against invasion of our solar system from outside forces," said Pluto gravely.  
  
"The enemy eluded us by manifesting in the centre of our solar system, from within our sun. We did not anticipate that," said Neptune regretfully.  
  
"The Princess and her guardians have all been captured, they are unable to protect the her and hence we should go in to help them," said Uranus angrily.  
  
"There seems to be a young man with our Princess," said Neptune peering into the mirror curiously.  
  
"Yes, the Prince of Earth," said Pluto.  
  
"That dog!" exclaimed Uranus, gazing into the mirror. "His people sided with the darkness to battle us. Our kingdom is now lost because of him. I will punish him for the death of our people and our Queen."  
  
"You must remain here -" began Pluto.  
  
"No! His presence makes it clear that the Princess is in immediate danger! There is nothing further to discuss," said Uranus, no longer willing to wait. She ran towards her Space Sword.  
  
"Death Scream," whispered Pluto. A dense fog engulfed the guardian of time. A flash of the garnet orb glowed to life, piercing the fog briefly before the blast of the attack blew between Uranus and the display holding the Space Sword.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune cried in alarm. She ran to her comrade.  
  
Uranus had instinctively jumped back as the blast hurtled towards her detonating just in front of her. Her lightning reflexes had reacted before her mind had even registered the attack. She realized that Pluto did not intend to hit her with the blast but she also knew that the next attack would hit if she persisted in trying to take her Space Sword.  
  
Neptune exhaled in relief at the sight of Uranus untouched by the attack. Her eyes met those of Uranus and a silent message of understanding passed between them. Neptune turned her attention to Pluto, who stood as calmly as she had since she entered the great hall.  
  
"Why must we only watch while our Princess remains trapped," asked Neptune. "Surely it is our duty to also protect the her if her guardians are unable to."  
  
"No. We must not act too rashly. I sense that all is not right with this time. The things that have occurred, it was not meant to be this way," said Pluto.  
  
"The attack of the Dark Kingdom should not have been," said Uranus.  
  
"No. I feel a strong sense of inevitability for that," said Pluto gravely.  
  
"Are you saying that the invasion of Beryl and the destruction was meant to be," asked Neptune, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Yes, but I do not feel that our Princess should have been captured. Something has interfered with this time," said Pluto, looking at the remains of their Moon Kingdom displayed on screen.  
  
"What can we do then," asked Neptune.  
  
"We must wait and see. Things are still unfolding. We shall see what direction destiny takes us," said Pluto.  
  
***  
  
"I will try," said Serenity. Endymion's eyes radiated with encouragement and Serenity felt the last of her lingering doubts dissipate. It was the first time that anyone showed such trust in her abilities and it gave her hope that she did have the power to aid them in their escape. She also drew strength from the knowledge that their lives depended on her success.  
  
It took a few minutes to reach the level of concentration needed, but she was able to once again free Endymion from his shackles. Endymion stretched his sore muscles the best he could but his body and mind were still tense from his recent experience and the pain caused from the device strapped on him still reverberated in his bones. He would take it off the first chance he got when they escaped this godforsaken place.  
  
"Princess, please make haste. Take us out of this place," said Endymion.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. She looked at him hesitantly for a moment. She took a deep breath for courage and then took his hands in hers. She could feel her cheeks getting hot at her bold actions. Somehow it had been easier to touch him when he was in pain, but now that he was fully conscious, she felt shy again at even being in the same room as him.  
  
She looked up to find him looking at her intently. "My mother once told me that it is easier to teleport another along with her if she is standing close and is in contact with the person," she explained, her cheeks still heated. She gasped in surprise as Endymion pulled her into his embrace. She felt the hard wall of his chest; the heat of his skin penetrated through both his shirt and her dress to warm her flesh. She looked up to see a devilish smile play upon his lips and her cheeks flushed further at his nearness.  
  
"Since you are new at this, we will make it easier with very close contact," he said smiling at her.  
  
Serenity did not know how to respond to the slight teasing tone of his voice. She only knew that being held by him in this manner increase the nervous but excited flutter she felt within her. If this had happened back on the Moon under the watchful eyes of her mother and her guardians, it would have been met with severe disapproval.  
  
The thought of her friends brought her back to the present situation. She had to escape with Endymion immediately. Closing her eyes, she concentrated again on drawing the power needed to teleport from the room. She prepared herself for the feelings of coldness but it did not feel nearly as chilling as it did that first time. It was almost as there was a buffer between the coldness and her, allowing her to draw the energy without it overwhelming her with its darkness.  
  
She took in as much as she felt she could and forced the energy to envelope them both. Wrapping the power securely around them, she drew upon the memory of the hallway outside of the room wished with all her strength to there. She felt the power conforming, humming around her softly almost as if answering her.  
  
Endymion watched in amazement as a soft light emitted from Serenity and then extend to fill him. He was careful not to make any noise or movements to disrupt her concentration, but he was silently filled with awe. He felt a moment of disorientation as the room shifted before his eyes and melted away.  
  
The empty hallway outside of the room came into focus and the energy slowly left them. Serenity opened her eyes. Although she expected it, she was slightly disappointed that she could not teleport them any further than out of that room.  
  
She felt Endymion pull her tighter into his embrace, his feelings of delight at her success apparent. His scent, a mix of musk and what seemed like chocolate filled her senses. She found herself leaning into his embrace, enjoying the warm glow of joy between.  
  
She looked up as he gently released her, disappointed that she was no longer being held by him. She found him looking down on her with a mixture of awe and wonder.  
  
"Serenity, your power is incredible," he whispered respectfully.  
  
"But we are still inside this terrible place," said Serenity solemnly.  
  
"We just need to find the closest exit. You can then take us to the other side and we will be able to escape," said Endymion. He was not as confident as he sounded, but did not want her to be hampered by any doubts. He knew that she was the only chance they had of getting out.  
  
"Let us go," said Endymion, taking her hand. He began leading Serenity towards the arch to the steps which led both up and down. He hoped that the exit was down since he knew that the upper floor contained Beryl's rooms.  
  
His steps were halted by the sudden resistance he felt from Serenity. She had stopped in her tracks without a word and was looking past the stairs intensely.  
  
"Serenity. What is wrong? We must hurry down and try and look for the way out," said Endymion urgently.  
  
"No." She shook her head, still looking down the hall. She started walking towards the direction that had caught her attention. Endymion caught her arm with his hand before she could get much further, confused as to her sudden actions.  
  
"Where are you going Serenity?"  
  
"I feel her... this way," she said looking up to him. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and anxiety.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mars, my friend. I know she is this way. I thought I felt her before when I was here but I was then caught in your room and I completely forgot. I am sure I felt her just now. I must find her," said Serenity, her expression revealing the hope she felt of finding her friend.  
  
"Quickly then," said Endymion as he took her hand.  
  
They ran down the dimly lit hall once more hand in hand. Endymion shortened his steps to let her lead the way. The lighting orbs were so faint, it was impossible to see very far. They reached a bend in the hall that turned sharply to the left. Endymion noticed that this part of the hall did not have the many doors that aligned the previous hall. The only thing he could see were the lighting orbs and even those were few and far in between.  
  
Soon they came to a split in the hall. Without hesitation, Serenity took the left again, her steps increasing in speed the further she went. Endymion kept his senses sharp, aware that any second a guard might discover them if they were careless.  
  
Serenity slowed as they approached the end of the hall. The hallways seemed to open into a gigantic room that was almost in total darkness.  
  
"She cannot be here can she?" whispered Serenity. She was not so certain anymore as the darkness loomed in front of her. A large pulse of energy emanated from within, thudding almost like the rhythm of a giant heart.  
  
"Can you still feel your friend?" asked Endymion.  
  
"I am not sure... I mean.."  
  
"We are here, let us find out," he said and stepped into the darkness. Serenity followed him in and held onto Endymion's hand tightly again. His warm touch comforted her, and she did not question it.  
  
She felt something further in the darkness and slowly walked towards it. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they realized there was a faint green glow from certain parts of the room. The faint outline of what looked like large pods aligned the walls, grouped loosely in clusters. Veins that resembled the large roots of a tree connected the pods to the walls of the room, each also pulsing with a faint green glow.  
  
The presence of Mars was in the room, and it was even stronger than before. Letting go of Endymion's hand, she ran towards the call before it could fade. She stopped in front of the pod where she felt the presence the strongest. Up close, she could see that the pod was slightly taller than her. A small, round, glass window was fixed upon the upper portion of the pod. She slowly leaned closer to peer into the small window of the pod which also glowed with the same green colour.  
  
Serenity jerked back in surprise and would have stumbled if it wasn't for Endymion's arms steadying her. A gasp of horror escaped her lips.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" asked Endymion holding her close. He walked up to the pod and peered into the window, his left arm still around Serenity's shoulders. He saw the face of a beautiful woman, her skin green from the light, encapsulated within the pod.  
  
"Mars." Serenity whispered, her voice trembling with unshed tears.  
  
As if hearing her call, the young woman's eyes fluttered open weakly and then focused on Serenity's grief-stricken face.  
  
"Mars!" Serenity cried, the tears now flowing down, unstoppable as the spring rain. She braced her arms on the pod and cried with relief to finally see with her own eyes that her friend was indeed still alive.  
  
Serenity leaned heavily on the pod. The happiness of seeing Mars alive made her weak with relief. The energy seemed to drain from her making her limbs feel heavy and cumbersome.  
  
"Serenity!" Mars' sharp voice jerked Serenity from her daze. Serenity remembered her fiery friend's voice well even though it was slightly muffled from the thick coffin that imprisoned her.  
  
"Serenity, get ...away from this thing, don't lean on it," said Mars, her voice urgent but yet heavy with weariness. "It drains...your energy."  
  
Endymion pulled Serenity away from the pod, adjusting her so that she could lean on him instead. She gratefully leaned into his embrace. She knew that she should not get too use to it, but a part of her acknowledged that it was already too late.  
  
"Mars, I'm so happy you are alive," said Serenity  
  
"I.... too am glad..to see that you are well Princess," said Mars. "And with the Prince of Earth...."  
  
Endymion stiffened at her address. He knew he should not be surprised that she knew who he was considering the powers he had seen from the Moon people, but he felt no comfortable with that knowledge.  
  
"Mars, how can we free you from this thing?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I..do not think you should," whispered Mars, her eyes drooping drowsily. "It is... designed to take our energy. I.... sense that there are many people like me, people of Earth also.... having our energy slowly drained from us, but not so much as to kill us."  
  
"How abominable," said Endymion, sick with the knowledge that Beryl was feeding off the energy of his people like a festering parasite. He looked around at the countless capsules where undoubtedly many of his people laid, their energy sapped from them to feed the darkness.  
  
"Beryl... she needs a great amount of energy... I do not think that... the dark energy that she serves... can exist in our solar system, without our life energy. I suspect that Mercury, Venus and Jupiter...are also being drained like me," said Mars.  
  
"Then they are all alive, thank goodness," said Serenity softly, the seed of hope within her blossomed with Mars' assurance. "Still, why should we not free you Mars," asked Serenity worried.  
  
"Princess...my powers have been sealed....by a metallic device around my throat. I am also...too weak; I would be a burden to you.....and if you broke this capsule to free me... Beryl would be alerted. You must make your escape with the Prince. while you still can," said Mars, forcefully trying to stay awake despite the overwhelming tiredness she felt.  
  
"My lady, do you know of a way to escape this place?" asked Endymion.  
  
"There is... a large telepod... three floors below... I was brought here, along with many of your people.... and ...placed within these capsules. It connects to Earth...you can use it... but there are.. many guards...."  
  
"Then we will go there and take our chances," said Endymion grimly.  
  
"NO, I won't leave you!" said Serenity, not able to abandon her friend in such a situation.  
  
"Princess, you must be strong.. and complete the mission your mother started," said Mars.  
  
"I don't understand," said Serena.  
  
"Queen Serenity...knew that a darkness was approaching. There were several portents. She... assigned Venus, Mercury, Jupiter.. and me.. to find... the Golden Crystal."  
  
"The Golden Crystal?" asked Serenity. Her mother had never mentioned it to her.  
  
"Yes. It is said...that the Golden Crystal... has power similar.... to our Silver Imperium Crystal. The two Crystals, complement each other... strengthening each other. The Queen.. thought it could erase the darkness. Mercury.. managed to isolate the location of the Golden Crystal. That is why.. we were sent to Earth....to find the Golden Crystal... and the one who could use it."  
  
"Prince Endymion. Help my Princess.. find the Golden Crystal.. and the one who can unlock its power...... it might..... be the only way... to free us.... and your people also. Go," whispered Mars, her voice fading as she began to lose in her struggle to stay conscious.  
  
"Mars! No! I can't leave you," cried Serenity tearfully and would have pounded her frustration on the capsule that enclosed her friend if it was not for Endymion holding her back.  
  
"Be strong Princess. You have...all the powers that the Queen had.....inside you. Do not forget her teachings...believe in yourself," said Mars, her voice only a faint whisper as the last of her energy was spent and she lost conscious.  
  
"Come Serenity," said Endymion, pulling her away from the pod. "It is time that we go. There is nothing we can do for her now. You must be strong as Mars said," he said firmly, doubly anxious to go now that he knew of a way to get back to Earth.  
  
"Endymion, I feel like I am leaving her to die again," whispered Serenity, her eyes blurred with tears so that she could not see at all. She allowed Endymion to lead her out of the room.  
  
"I know it is hard for you Princess, but all hope is not lost. Your friend has given us hope of possibly saving all of your people as well as mine if we can find what they were looking for on my planet. But we must first escape" said Endymion, his mind in turmoil over what he had just learned from Mars. The Golden Crystal. If it will free his people, he was determined to find it.  
  
"You are right Endymion. Let us go," said Serenity, wiping the last of her tears away. 


End file.
